


Banjo

by OliviaMarie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banjo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaMarie/pseuds/OliviaMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a banjo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banjo

"What do you think?" Scott asks, peering hopefully at Stiles.

"It's a banjo." Stiles stated gesturing to the instrument in Scott's hands. "You can't even play you guitar."

"But that's why I want to play banjo." Scott rolled his eyes at his friends stupidity.

"A banjos harder to play."

"It can't be that hard." Scott argued, shrugging his shoulders and walking out of his bedroom.

"This is your room!" Stiles yelled after him. He walked back in, a sheepish smile on his face. "Whatever in going."


End file.
